From bad to worse
by KyliePlattBoyyy
Summary: Set in June 2015. Kylie's back in Weatherfield 5 months after David kicked her out her own home. Kylie just wants her happy family back but David isn't ready to forgive and forget...
1. Chapter 1

**First some author notes:**

 **1) I'm new and this is my first story so bear with me if its a bit long! Its my own version of Kylie's return to coro st in 2015. Kylie was my fav TV character and I was gutted when she got killed off :( so I decided to do my own versions of her storylines**

 **2) I want my story to be realistic so theres quite a bit of swearing in it!**

 **Ok, so enjoy the story! :)**

Chapter 1

Kylie is back on the cobbles. Gemma is with her munching a sausage roll

"Mmmmm yeah this tastes good Kyles. You should try some!

"What you on about?"

"This sausage roll! its soooo good! Do you want a bit?"

"No ta"

"Home sweet home eh?"

Kylie nods at her mate

"Yeah"

"Your not going back to David are ya, Ky?

Kylie stares at number 8 coronation street

"What, yeah course I am Gem"

Gemma's mouth drops open she looks really shocked

"Really?" Why now after all this? He treated ya like shit Kylie, don't ya remember? He threw you out your own 'ouse for a bit of speed! I mean, come on!"

"Oh shut your face will ya you sound like Callum"

"Why? Whats Callum said?"

Kylie scowls at Gemma

"Screw what Callum said. David's me husband Gem. I love him"

Gemma still cant believe it

"Alright well suit yoursen then. See you later yeah?"

Gemma leaves and Kylie takes a deep breath and goes over to knock on the door of the Platt house. David answers the door to her

"I'm home"

David just looked at her

...

The next morning

David has refused to sleep in the same bed as Kylie. She slept in Max's bed cos he missed his mum

Kylie comes downstairs. David is sat in a massive arse at the kitchen table

"Hiya babe"

"Don't call me that"

"What, why? Your me husband!"

When Kylies back is turned, David glares at her

"Why you not at work?"

"Me day off"

"Oh yeah. I was thinking tonight, Gail can 'ave the kids, and you and me can go out for a bit?"

An arsey David shakes his head

"Don't wanna"

"Don't be like that"

"Don't wanna go anywhere wi you"

"David whats wrong wi ya? I'm your wife! I love ya!"

"Yeah so you keep saying. If only the feeling was mutual eh?"

Kylie is devastated by his words, her voice starts shaking

"What the fuck is happening to ya?"

David doesn't answer her so Kylie asks him desperately

"Don't you love me anymore?"

David is silent yet again. Kylies eyes fill with tears, she flees the house onto the street when suddenly...

"Alright babe?"

"Get stuffed Callum!"

Kylie tries to walk away but Callum blocks her

"Whoah! Hang on a minute, you been crying?"

Kylie fights her tears back

"No course I haven't!"

"Come on tell Uncle Callum. Whats Davyboy done?"

"Oh just leave me alone will ya?"

"Cant do that Kylie I love ya too much"

Callum flashes his yellow teeth at Kylie she looks disgusted

"Ugh. Your breath stinks"

"Alright then Kyliedoll you flirt. Playing hard to get are we?"

Kylie cant stand Callum's cockiness. She slaps him across the face but he still looks smug

"I HATE you you smug bastard! Get out my face will ya!"

"Yeahhh that's the Kylie Turner I like. The feisty bitch!"

"How many more fucking times I'm Kylie Platt! The sooner you get that into your thick skull the better!"

Callum shakes his head

"Nah. Still the same old Kylie. Sexier than ever. Come on, hop in my ride. I wanna show you off at the Dog and Gun. Show everyone I got you back"

"You'll _never_ get me back! I hate the ground you walk on!"

Callum laughs cockily

"You know me Kyliegirl I always get what I want. Now get in my Hot Wheel you know you wanna

...

Davids mood is getting worse. Max has a question for his stepdad

"David wheres mummy?"

"Dunno Max"

"Do you even care David?"

David shrugs his shoulders at his sister

"Dunno Sarah"

"Are you gonna go look for her?"

Gail and Sarah yell at the same time

"David!"

David gets aggressive

"Back off alright?!"

"Mum whats wrong with him?"

Gail sighs heavily

"I don't know Sarah I really don't. He's been like this all morning, god KNOWS whats going on inside his head!"

David mutters under his breath

"Her. Him. She wants him, I don't want her I don't trust her"

Gail looks really worried

"David PLEASE talk to me! What on earth are you on about?! Who wants who?"

"Kylie! And him"

"WHO David WHO?"

"I think he means Callum mum"

"Yeah. Him. Callum. The drug dealing lanky streak of piss!"

Max comes running back in

"David! Look at the picture I did at school today! My teacher said it was the best! Here"

Max gives David his drawing. The drawing is of him, David, Kylie, Callum and Lily. The drawing of Callum makes Davids blood boil

"Max screw up that drawing and throw it in the bin"

"Is it good?"

"I said throw it in the bin"

"But-"

"Right that's it!"

David loses his cool and rips up Max's drawing. A frightened Max starts crying, he runs to Sarah who hugs and comforts him

"Ssssh its ok Max. Its not your fault"

Sarah turns to David

"What the hell are you playing at David?! Destroying a little kid's drawing?"

Max sobs in Sarah's arms

"My mummy didn't get to see what I drew"

"Come on Max you go play in the garden I'll come with you soon ok?"

Max nods and Sarah sends him into the garden while looking at David in disbelief

"Mum sort him out will ya?"

Sarah goes into the garden with Max. Gail looks at her son

"You need to sort your head out. Fast. Before you lose your wife forever"

...

Callum and Kylie are sitting in his car

"We off to the Dog and Gun then?"

A tearful Kylie answers her ex

"No. I just wanna be on my own! But I miss David so much!"

Kylie bursts into tears again but Callum gently wipes them away, then he scowls and shakes his head

"Forget about him Ky. Little weasel face David. Dunno what you saw in him anyway"

"Yeah, cos your so good looking aren't ya?"

"Better looking than him yeah. Then again I always was a looker"

Kylie briefly gazes into Callum's eyes before biting back

"David is worth 10 of you! You are scum!"

"He's a wuss, a mummys boy, a hairdresser for fuck sake! We still got that spark babe, you and me. Back from when we were teens"

"There is no spark Callum there never was! The only good thing to come out of being with you was Max. Just Max. Nothing else"

Callum is twisting Kylie's emotions

"David doesn't want ya Ky. I've always wanted you, and Max. Always loved ya. Ever since we were little kids playing kiss chase in the playground. You don't need him. You got a better offer right in front of ya. I know you want me"

Callum and Kylie share a moment

"I don't want you at all. I want David. I love David"

"Deny it all you want babe it aint gonna change nothing. Stop fighting your feelings Kylie your just too stubborn to admit it"

"Admit what?"

"That you want me back. I'd do anything for you and Max your my world, you know that"

Callum strokes Kylie's hair. She pushes him off

"Get the fuck off me will ya!"

"Why don't you get the fuck _on_ me? Just like old times eh? You know I want you"

Callum and Kylie stare deeply into each other's eyes. Suddenly all thoughts of David go out of her head, she knows she's making a mistake but just glad to be sat with a bloke who actually wants her

Kylie isn't thinking straight as she throws herself at Callum and they kiss

But who's that watching them across the street?...

 **So that's chapter 1! :D I decided to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger**

 **Who do you think is watching Callum and Kylie?**

 **Btw, I'm not planning on putting Kylie back with Callum, he's just there for her when she needs someone. It's David she really wants**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated cos I was on holiday. But I'm back now so here's another chapter! Lets find out who was watching Callum and Kylie shall we? ;)**

Chapter 2

In the Kabin, Norris comes rushing in. Rita is behind the counter

"Norris what's the rush?"

"Let me just go for a shit then i'll tell ya. Oooh I'm bloody busting Rita!"

5 mins later Norris comes back out. Rita looks at him curiously

"What do you wanna tell me Norris?"

"Oooh yes! Kylie Platt was snogging her son's father's face off in a white car just now! Wait til I tell David Platt his wife's dirty little secret!"

"Oh Norris its really none of your business"

But Norris bites back

"Its every bit my business Rita! I was a witness!"

"Well I'm not sure Kylie would be happy about you poking your nose in her business!"

"You know, she's a disgrace that girl! First it's her husband's brother, now it's her son's father! I'll be amazed if she hasn't got sexual diseases!"

"Norris-"

"Just you wait Rita, she'll be pregnant with her son's father's baby before you know it!"

"Oh Norris please. When will you learn?"

"Eh? Learn what?"

"To keep your mouth shut! You always insult Kylie, but she's actually a really lovely girl"

Norris looks shocked

"Is she?!"

"Oh I don't wanna talk to you like this!"

Rita walks off

"Where are you going? Rita!"

...

Kylie went to meet Gemma in the Dog and Gun

"Ya want Callum to give you a lift home Gem?"

"Nah your alright ta Ky. I'm off home with Paulie"

"Paulie?"

"Yeah just some bloke I pulled in the pub the other day. He's coming to pick me up"

"Callum's giving me a lift"

"Oooohh Kylie! Omg! Are you back with Callum?"

"What?! No course I aren't Gem. I told ya, I love David. I'll never get back with Callum"

Gemma teases her

"Yeah yeah if ya say so"

Kylie looks serious

"Why would I want Callum when I've got David?"

"So why's he giving ya a lift then?!"

"Why d'ya think? 1, I cant drive and 2, I can't be arsed to get a bus!"

"Alright then I believe ya, thousands wouldn't. Paulie's just pulled up, so i'll see ya later Ky yeah?"

"Bye Gem"

Kylie gets back into Callum's car

"What's up babe?"

Kylie yells at Callum

"Why the hell did I kiss you?! Your nothing to me!"

"Cos I'm too fit to resist. No woman can resist a beautiful face like mine"

Callum laughs cockily. Kylie's not impressed, she scowls at him

"Shut your face Callum, it didn't mean anything. Take me home will ya? I'm gonna have a nap on the way"

Callum flashes a grin

"Yeah. Whatever ya want Ky"

"Home to David, Max and Lily, number 8 Coronation street, Callum"

Callum nods at her

"Sure thing yeah"

Kylie closes her eyes and Callum smirks as he drives off...

...

Back at the Platts a certain blonde haired boy is asking more questions

"David! When's my mummy coming home?"

"How many more times Max I don't know and I don't care"

David turns to Gail, Sarah and Bethany, who has just returned home

"Oh yeah, um, Gail, Sarah, Bethany, I'm thinking of divorcing Kylie. I think its best for everyone"

Bethany is first to comment

"But you two are like, soooo good together. Your like, well suited. I dunno what she sees in you though, I mean your-"

Sarah yells at her daughter

"Shut up Bethany!"

Gail looks shocked

"I must say, I have warmed to Kylie over the years"

Max looks upset

"No! No! I like you as my stepdad David please don't! My mummy loves you I don't wanna lose you!"

Max hugs David and David sighs and ruffles Max's hair

"Listen Max mate, I think this is for the best yeah? Your mum's gone again, I dunno if she's coming back so-"

Bethany shakes her head

"Your such an idiot David!"

Sarah tells her daughter off again

"Bethany! Don't be so rude!"

Gail is disgusted with her granddaughter

"Your attitude appalls me Bethany!"

Bethany rolls her eyes

"Duh. Whatever"

Max is nearly begging David not to let Kylie go

"Don't let Mummy go David! Please don't!"

Bethany agrees with him

"Yeah, listen to Max"

Gail tries to talk sense into David

"Think of what's best for Max and Lily. They need Kylie, David, she's their mother"

Sarah tries to talk sense into him too

"Don't let her slip through your fingers, she's your soulmate"

Suddenly theres a knock at the door

"Speak of the devil. Go answer the door David"

David goes to the door, Max is excited

"Yay! My mummy's home!"

But when the door opens it's not Kylie

"Uh, alright Norris? What you doing here?"

Sarah looks surprised

"Did he just say its Norris? What's that nosey old bat doing here?"

Norris doesn't hear her

"I have some information regarding your wife that I'd be only too happy to share with you"

David shrugs his shoulders

"Well go on then, I'm waiting, I haven't got all day ya know"

"Oh yes yes of course. I witnessed your wife snogging her son's father in a white car"

"What?!"

"Was it something I said?"

"Norris just get out will ya?"

"Oh charming. But yes yes, I better take my leave, Rita will be wondering where I am anyway"

David goes back in the house

"What did he say?"

"She's been with Callum. Norris hasseen 'em together. That's it, it's over, me and Kylie are finished"

 **That's it for now! I know this chapter was probably a bit boring but keep reading to find out:**

 **Where Callum is taking Kylie**

 **AND**

 **When/if Kylie can save her marriage to David**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok now this chapter is where the drama starts. I'm gonna start updating a lot more now, maybe every few days or something :) this is gonna be the longest chapter yet i think. i would rate this chapter M**

Chapter 3

Kylie is still fast asleep in the passenger seat of Callum's car as he pulls up outside his flat. He lied to her!

"Hey babe we're here. Number 8 coronation street. Look, you can even see old granny Gail through the window. You getting up, eh?"

Callum unbelts her seatbelt, lifts Kylie into his arms and carries her into the flat. At that point she finally wakes up

"Where the hell am I?"

Callum looks smug

"Alright sleepyhead? Have fun in dreamland, eh?"

"What the fuck? Callum?"

"Yeah. You even look fit when your asleep"

"Oh shut your face will ya? Do one!"

"What you on about, eh? This is my flat. Check it out! It's mint innit?"

Kylie looks around the flat and shakes her head

"Not really. Looks well tacky"

Callum shrugs his shoulders

"You better get used to it Ky. Soon you, me, Max and Lily will be a happy little family living here. You might even be Kylie Logan by then babe"

Kylie scoffs at him

"Dream on boy"

"I never stopped loving you Kylie. I've had loads of bitches, but none of 'em are a patch on you, your the only girl I've ever proper loved. I want you so bad"

Callum tries to kiss Kylie but she scowls at him and rejects him

"Listen to me, I don't give a shit how you feel about me, ok? I don't love ya, when are you gonna get that into that thick brain of yours?! Take me home right now, to David!"

"Whatever you say yeah? I'm gonna make you mine again!"

"I'd love to see ya try"

Callum looks at her. She glares at him

"What?"

"You look a bit ill Ky"

"What you on about?"

"You look whiter than a wrap of speed. D'ya want a drink?"

"Get me one water then your taking me home"

Callum smirks evilly as he fills Kylie's cup with water. He gives her the drink, but when she drinks it, she falls fast asleep! Callum has drugged Kylie with a sleeping pill

He looks down at her drugged up body, she looks comatose, almost dead

"Heh heh. Told you I'd make you mine, your all mine now Kylie Turner you sexy bitch and I'm gonna do whatever i want to ya"

Callum undresses Kylie and then takes his own clothes off. He touches her and his drugged up ex stirs slightly then he enters her vagina

...

The next morning

In his bed Callum's arms are wrapped round Kylie who he has positioned to lay on his chest, he has tricked her. Her drugs are wearing off as she is muttering

"Mmmm David...David, what time is it...David?"

Kylie's eyes spring open. She looks shocked. Callum smirks

"Mornin babe"

Kylie gasps

"Callum!"

"Yeah. You've been calling me David, do you know how insulting that is?"

"Shut your face will ya? Why the hell are we in bed together?"

He winks and sniggers

"Guess you don't remember last night then. You and me went wild babe, just like we used to"

A horrified Kylie sits up in bed with her head in her hands

"Oh my god! What the fuck have i done?"

...

At number 8 Max has woken up. David has been up for hours

"David!"

"Morning mate"

Max comes running into the kitchen

"David! Is my mummy home yet?"

David sighs and pulls Max onto his knee

"Listen Max do you remember what i told ya before about your mum?"

Max shakes his head innocently

"No"

"I think we gotta face the fact that your mum might never come back, even for you"

"But my mummy loves me and Lily and you too"

David sighs

"I know she does mate, but-"

"Do you still love my mummy David?"

David doesn't answer Max

"Its ok Max if she never comes back. Cos you'll always have me, ok? I swear I'll never leave you i promise"

Max starts crying and hugs David tightly

"I miss my mummy. I want her to come home"

...

Back at Callum's flat a half naked Kylie is frantically getting dressed

"Where you going Ky?"

"Home. Where i should've been last night instead of sharing a filthy bed with a small time piece of scum like you!"

"You didn't seem to mind. You were well up for it!"

"I don't even remember sleeping with ya!"

"So what, you running back to Platt the twat yeah? How many more times Kylie he doesn't want ya! He told me"

"Yeah right! He hates your guts!"

Callum looks at her with his best fake sad smile. Kylie believes him. She sits on the bed sadly

"So David doesn't want me?"

Callum crawls over to Kylie

"Nah. But i do. I want ya Ky"

Tears run down Kylie's face as Callum's strong hands start caressing her petite body. At first he does it lovingly but soon starts to feel her up and control her. Kylie feels uncomfortable

"Get off me"

Callum ignores her as he reaches round and squeezes her boobs and starts licking her cheek and kissing and slorming her face and neck. Kylie is terrified, she thinks he's gonna rape her (she doesn't realise he already has) Callum starts breathing in her ear

Kylie screams at him and starts kicking and punching him all she can, but he is overpowering her. She manages to wriggle free and slaps him hard before doing a runner back home

...

Finally Kylie is back home at number 8

The door opens and Max looks excited

"Mummy!"

Max runs to the door

"Hey Max! How's it going mate eh?"

"Mummy! I've missed you!"

Kylie and Max hug

"Awww baby, Mummy's missed you too! But I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere again do you hear me?"

Kylie kisses Max's head when David appears

"Pack your bags right now. I want you out of here!"

"David-"

"Are you deaf i said get out my fucking house!"

Gail looks disgusted

"David! Not in front of the children please!"

"Not now Gail!"

Gail takes Max and Lily upstairs. Kylie smiles at her kids

"I'll see you later kiddywinks yeah?"

David is so angry with his wife

"Your disgusting Kylie. Your just a filthy little skank. You sleep with him then you come running back to me expecting forgiveness?!"

"David the last person i slept with was you, 5 months ago, ya know before *she gets teary* ya kicked me onto the streets with nowhere to go!"

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me! i know what you've done alright, Norris called, he said he saw you kissing Callum in his car. No prizes for guessing what happened next is there?"

"Oh what, and you believe that wrinkled up old fuck over me, your own wife?"

"Why would Norris lie? Eh?"

"Cos he's a nosey old bastard David, he loves to meddle"

"What are you then eh? Friends with benefits?"

"No! I hate Callum he's just a lowlife piece of scum! All i want is to be happy with you, Max and Lily. That's all i want. I don't want my kids to grow up in a broken home, think how screwed up that could make them"

David flies into a blind rage. He just doesn't believe her, even though she's not lying

"YOU SHAGGED MAX'S DAD YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU SWANNED OFF FOR 5 MONTHS AND ABANDONED YOUR KIDS! If you ask me, they're better off without ya"

David becomes emotional

"Why do you always cheat on me eh? First my brother now Max's dad!"

Kylie cant seem to prove that she hasn't done anything wrong, she's nearly crying

"How can i make you see how much i love you and the kids? How can i show that I'd never do anything to hurt ya? How can i prove to ya that i hate the ground that Callum walks on? Why don't you believe me David? I love ya"

David shakes his head and his voice starts shaking

"How can i trust ya?"

 **Ok i'll leave it there! i seemed to have writers block in this chapter i dunno why :(**

 **Whats gonna happen next do u think? ;)**


End file.
